Sitting on the Ledge
by GriffieGirl
Summary: Hermione was raped. Harry and Ron just think she sleeps around. The year has been really tough since they got girlfriends. Yet, Draco's helping her? What will come of this situation? Read&Review One shot. Tad bit rushed. Don't like, don't read.


Sitting on the Ledge

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. All of it belongs to JK Rowling...however, the plot is mine (mwahaha).

Author's Note: Yes, the story is rushed. But hey, it's a one-shot.

Summary: Hermione is pregnant, Harry and Ron are prats, Malfoy is her cousin. What do we have??? Drama. One shot. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" A male voice asked.

"Thinking." A female voice replied. It was evident that the girl had cried. Her voice was cracking and when she turned her head to face the person, her usually lively eyes were now dull and bloodshot.

"About what?" He received no answer

"Granger, you don't want to do this."

"Says who, Malfoy?"

"You know that this will kill Potter and Weasley." The blonde didn't really care about Saint Potter and his blood-traitor sidekick, Weasley. It's just that this was a very complicated situation. The most brilliant witch of their age, Hermione Granger, was now standing on the ledge of a window of the Astronomy Tower. Her intentions were clear. The past year had been very hard on the brilliant girl. Her best friends were ignoring her and they treated her worse than Draco Malfoy did. That night, at supper, Hermione cracked. The boys went one step too far and were driving Hermione off the edge. He followed her out of the Great Hall, discreetly. He also followed her because of Dumbledore. He found out that Hermione was indeed his cousin, but he pretended that he didn't know. However, he acted much differently towards her. The headmaster had therefore assigned him the job of making sure the girl stayed out of harm's way.

"No it won't. You heard what Harry said. I'm nothing but a bloody whore." Hermione laughed.

They didn't care about her. Was the bloody Slytherin mad? Harry and Ron hated her and it would do them some good to be rid of her.

"Why did they call you a whore?" Draco asked quietly. He really wanted to know ever since he heard Potter say that.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Draco just gaped at her. Know-it-all Granger, Gryffindor Virgin, was pregnant? Wow.

"That still doesn't give them license to call you a whore, though." He replied.

"I don't know who the father is." Hermione stated simply.

"Ohhh. But, you know, what they said was wrong. It doesn't matter." He really wanted her to get off the ledge.

You have no idea how wrong they really are.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, I'm not a mudblood. I'm as freaking pureblooded as you are, dammit" She said frustrated.

"Huh?" He acted like he was confused.

"I'm from the house of Wellings."

"Wait. You're related to me? No wonder you're so smart, you've been pureblooded all along. Ok. And what's the other thing. The second one?"

"I don't know who the father is because I was raped."

"What the fuck, Granger. Why didn't you tell anyone?" He was completely outraged. Hermione was one of the purest things and someone stripped her of her dignity and left the poor girl naked for humiliation. Also, it meant that he had failed his job of protecting Hermione.

"I told Ginny. And you. That's enough."

"Ok. Now Hermione, please get down from there. You can forget about those jerks."

"Why did you follow me here?" Hermione asked, not moving from her current location.

His reply was so low that she couldn't hear the answer.

"Sorry, Draco, I didn't catch that."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do something like this. You know, it's very stupid." He said.

"Why would you care about an ugly mudblood know-it-all whore?"

"First of all, you are not ugly. You are the most sought after girl in all of Hogwarts. Nobody did anything about it because of those bloody dogs of yours. Secondly, you might be a know-it-all, but I like a girl who can keep a conversation going and who knows what the hell it is she is talking about. And lastly, like you said it yourself, you are neither a mudblood nor a whore."

"Another reason is that we Malfoys like to make sure that our family is all right."

"Fine. I accept your reasoning. But I have a question; you have made all my life a living hell for all of my time at Hogwarts except for this year. And, why is that?"

"I thought that you might need a break. I saw how Potty and Weasel were treating you and I cut you some slack. Why were they so horrible to you tonight?"

"Ever since they got their girlfriends, they've been ditching me non-stop. So, I just put up with it. If they wanted to talk to me, then they would eventually come. They came. They said that their girlfriends didn't like the fact that they hung out with a girl who wasn't them so they ended their friendship with me. From then on, I was nothing to them. Even when their girlfriends weren't there, they still made fun of me. Ginny was the only nice one. She found out that I was pregnant. She figured it out that I was raped. I'm supposed to have twin boys. Harry and Ronald Wellings. Then, tonight, they overheard us talking about a form that I was filling in. They were saying things around the lines of ' Hermione, you're pregnant?' I answered the truth. Then, they asked who the father was. Once again, I told them the truth. That I didn't know. Then, Ron said 'I can't believe we used to be friends with this slut.' I tried to explain it to them, but Harry cut in. You heard what he said."

Draco just shook his head in disbelief.

"I just wish everything would go back to how they used to be. Harry and Ron would be nice to me. I wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't be standing here. But, somehow, I am happy that all of that turned out as it did. I'm talking to you, which is the highlight of my day." She giggled.

"So, can you please come down from there?"

"Maybe. But, I have a question for you first. If Harry and Ron want to be my friend again, should I accept?"

"Do you want to be friends with them?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you should."

She gave him her hand and at that moment, they door to the Astronomy Tower burst open.

"HERMIONE, WE'RE SORRY!" Harry's voice was heard.

He rushed to the window, pulled Hermione down and hugged her for all that was worth. Hermione cried into his chest and she could feel something wet fall down on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that Harry was crying too. She saw it in his eyes that he regretted the past year. She separated herself from him and immediately Ron hugged her too. She then turned to Draco and she was the one hugging him. He was surprised but hugged her back nonetheless. He also heard Hermione whisper in his ear, "I think my mum would like to meet her long-lost nephew". He smiled.

He nodded her to go with the boys, knowing that they had a lot to catch up on. This was a good day for Hermione. He was happy because she was happy, even if he admitted that that was corny. Harry hugged her once more.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Please, don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered into her hair. He almost lost his best friend. He felt like such an idiot and wanted to hit himself so badly.

*_Flashback_*

"Save it. You're nothing but a mudblood whore anyway" Harry spat coldly. The whole Great Hall was quiet now. Everyone was in shock. He immediately regretted saying that. Hermione stood up and looked him in the face, her expression blank though her eyes shone with disappointment. Then, she walked right past him and out of the room never losing her composure.

Ginny walked up to Harry and slapped him with all her might.

"You bloody IDIOT! How can you say that to her?" She asked angrily. "You didn't even let her talk. And with how you guys have been treating her lately. God, I don't even know why I used to like you, Harry."

"What was she going to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, boys, for sleeping around and not knowing who the father of my child is.'" Ron said in a girly voice.

"Hermione has never slept around." Ginny whispered harshly. "And you want to know something else, Hermione told me last night that she couldn't take you guys anymore. She said, and I quote her own words, 'Ginny, Harry and Ron are killing me and I can't take it anymore.' You boys should be ashamed of yourselves! How can you call your best friend a whore?"

"Because if she is pregnant and doesn't even know who the bloody father is, then that's what you call a whore!" Ron countered.

"Wait." Harry had just realized something. "What do you mean? Hermione has never slept around?"

"Hermione was raped."

Harry felt like digging a hole in the ground, crawling in it, and spending the rest of his life in that hole. His best friend had suffered and he just made it worse.

"Here." Ginny handed him a piece of paper. "It's a kind of form." He looked at it and his heart sank even more. "Hermione isn't sure if she's going to make through birth, so she decided to fill in a sort of application for who gets care of the child and his or her name. I hope you boys are proud of yourselves."

*Name: Hermione Jane Granger

Blood Status: Pureblood---House of Wellings

Age: 17

# Children: 2

Names: Harry and Ronald Wellings

Guardians: Ginny and Ron Weasley/Harry Potter*

The list went on.

"Ron, she's having twin boys. Harry and Ronald." He whispered. Ron felt as bad as he did. The boys ran out of the Great Hall in pursuit of Hermione. They thought of all the places Hermione might go to find solace. First, they ran to the Library. It was empty. Then, they looked in classrooms. No Hermione there. Then, Harry looked out of a window to look on the grounds. Nope. He looked up and saw that there was a girl standing on the ledge of a window in the Astronomy Tower. He squinted his eyes and almost fainted when he realized who that was. He took in a deep breath and ran as fast as he could to the location of his best friend. He finally got there and opened the door to see Hermione getting off the window ledge her hand in Malfoy's. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly went to her to make sure she was all right.

During his run to the Astronomy Tower, Harry started to replay some of the memories he had of the year. One of them was making fun of Hermione. Another was making out with his girlfriend in front of Hermione while he knew well enough that she kind of liked him. God, he thought, how can I have caused someone so much pain? He then thought about life without Hermione. How life would be without the one girl who saw him as Harry and not the Boy-who-lived. That was when the tears started forming in his eyes. He was soon at the door to the Tower when he tried to compose himself.

*_End_ _Flashback_*

He cried with her. Harry James Potter was crying. Malfoy was in shock. Who would have thought that you could get such a rise out of him if you harmed the innocent girl? But, Harry wouldn't get mad if he was the one harming her. No. Draco was happy though. He left the Astronomy Tower while giving Hermione a small nod.

That night, Hermione talked to the boys. They asked her all sorts of questions. How far along was she? "Nine months and a bit." She was supposed to give birth that week which was why she was filling out that application anyway. Hermione asked questions of her own. Why did they act like such pricks? They answered that Parvati and Lavender threatened to break up with them if they were nice to her. Hermione was shocked. She thought that the girls had at least a bit of a heart, but was wrong.

Hermione went up to her dormitory to sleep. She got in her bed, removed the charm she had placed on her stomach to hide her bump. She smiled. Her life was back to normal now. The boys had apologized and told her that they would break up with their girlfriends. She told them it wasn't necessary, but they insisted it was. Right before she was falling asleep, Hermione felt a small tapping at her window. She saw an owl. She recognized it at Draco Malfoy's owl. She took the piece of paper and smiled once again.

_Goodnight_.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope to get some reviews,

Melanie a.k.a. GriffieGirl


End file.
